How it all started?
by dragonqueenc
Summary: Hi im a newbi! If you already read this I changed it a little. Who is this girl? where did she come from? and why did I put my friends in here?


They were in the main room Atari meditating, Gibson working on a new projected on the floor, Otto building a new jet pack for Chiro, Nova surfing the net, and Sparxs beating Chiro at ninja spiral 4. No one knew what was about to happen. Without warning there was a weak knock at the door. Sparxs went over and answered it. When he answered it a girl with brown hair, and (with brown eyes, and blonde highlights) with a sky blue duffle bag fell into his arms she had burnt marks everywhere. The others came over to her to help her to the med bay. The next day she got up with all the burnt marks gone! The doors slid open and she slipped out. She went in the main room and saw every one doing their thing and so she sat in the blue chair watching them. Waiting for them to notice her. It seemed like ages until finally Gibson was the first to notes her he came up from behind and said "ahem…. excuse me that's my chair". Expecting her not to understand him but for her to get the idea. She turned around saying "Sorry about that it's just blues my favorite color I didn't know it was yours" blushing a bit as she talked. Gibson stared at her in shock. "y-you understand m-me"? He said. "Of course I do I have the Power Primate". She said. Gibson looked at her disbelieving. "Yeah well prove it"! everybody was just staring. "I will". She said calmly. She glowed blue and turned into a giant blue ape. Everybody gasped. She answer simply "what"? Chiro exclaimed "I thought I only had the Power Primate". "I did too until I heard about you and met Brian". 'Who's Brian"? They all said. "All will be revealed in time, but I can tell you he's the red Primate".

She explained that Brian is a close friend from the planet bolgaryan (minus that she had a crush on him) she also said that her name is Codi. Do you have any "Birthday Cake Ice cream"? "Cause I'm

starving". "Be right back" said Sparxs. "Thanks"! "No prob" Sparxs was liking the kid more and more. When he got back she was already a member of the team! Then she said "any of you good at ninja spiral 4"? Sparxs smiled evilly . "Yeah" he said. Then it was her turn to smile. "Well then prepare to meet your doom"! "Ha! Not a chance! You're on"! I am not going to lie to you. She kicked his butt all the way around Suggazum (the planet). He never been beaten that badly. Nova was rolling around on the floor laughing hysterically. Then Codi joined in (lol). Then the rest joined in. Then poor Sparxs couldn't help it. He started laughing the loudest. Then they heard a knock. Struggling to hold a giggle Codi answered the door. A whole group of people stood at the door. She stopped struggling to hold the giggle and started crying the she fell in the first persons arms. Still crying she managed to say "I-I t-thought you where (sniff) d-dead". Then he said "Shhh shhh I'm here I'm here I got ya" He said smiling warmly. She smiled back with a tear in her eye. "Ahem…."! Said a voice Nova punched Sparxs in the rib. "Oh sorry Hyper Force this is my old team".

"Hi I'm Brian Lardin"! Sparxs looked at him and smiled. "Hi I'm Sparxs. The kid told us all about ya except about her having a team and anyone on it excepted you". Brian looked confused. All the girls in the hyper force smacked there hands on their heads. Then Jet spoke up and said "I think Malachite needs our help" she lied then everyone understood and left them alone. Then Codi said "You're all here. Brian, Samantha, John, Che Che, Justin, Cheyenne, Cody, Lenin, and Lizzy"? "Yes".

"Flash back"

Codi was in her sky blue ship shooting at a formless ship (yes they fought against SK).She saw a red beam aimed at her. She did a barrel roll just in time, too. Then it bounced back, and she barely dodged it. Then a face showed up on her screen "Are you all right"? Said a certain voice. "I'm fine, Brian just fine". She said. "Good cause I don't think that losing our leader would be good"! Then she hung up and put her best friend Samantha on (I'm just going to start calling her Sammy) the line "Hey Sammy C, wuz up" She said. "Nunin, just got a boggy on my tail" She said. "What else is new"? Said Codi with a laugh. "Here let me get that for ya" She said. "Thanks"! Said S.C. "No prob, S.C"! Then out of the blue Brian showed up on her screen, and said "Look out"! Then he hit her ship at hyper speed, and she was a hundred feet away, and then something tragic happened. All the ships (except hers) blew up, and a whole bunch of powerful sound waves sent her and her ship crashing to the planet below her (Suggazum). When she figured out where she was she limped all the way to the Super Robot. She knocked on the door, and fell into a certain red monkey (cough. Sparxs. cough).

End of flash back

She Smiled, and then cried harder.

One month, and a whole bunch of new members later. A space station needed the Hyper Force, but not Codi. After a few hugs they left, and of course left Codi, and left to the space station. A week later Jet felt bad, and that kind little robot monkey told every one that she needed to go help a friend. They said no at first but gave in to her cute little face (cough, especially Otto cough).They didn't know where she went ("Ooo, I know" said Sammy "I know too, but…a…hey I'm getting there". "Gosh, sometimes you act like a total 5 year old". I said. "You take that back". S said. "Make me" I said "Fine I will" S said. "Yeah, right" I said my back turned to her. Chi chi. I slowly turned around, "Samantha" I said please put my Bazooka 9,000 down". Then she said "Hmmm….. nope". Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I shouted. Brian! (Codi is my book self) What! Save me! From what?! Bam! Chi chi. (Me running as fast as I could (Thank God) Samantha was staggering because of the weapon) Does that answer your question? Twinge! He shot a sleeping dart on the back of her neck, and put the sleeping Samantha in the Sammy proof cage. "Thank you." I whispered No prob, but …ah, you should get back to your story. "Oh, sorry" me turning a shade of pink "back to the story!) She finally reached her destination. Codi heard a knock at the door "come in" she said looking up from her fav book. Then came in Jet. "You came back"! "Is the team with you"? "Nope just me done with my work so I came back, but don't call any one, no one knows I'm here, but they do know that I'm at a friend's". "Ok fine". Codi said. Then at that exact moment the alarms went off. SK was attacking.

(Ha ha cliffy I'm so evil mohahahaha! And in the background Sammy goes dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuun. S.C! I yell. Nock it off! Why! Ohhhh. She said your just nerves about the scene when you and Brian….. (Hand cupped over her mouth) Shh! Don't ruin it or Ill tell about you and John… Ok point taken! S said. "Fine no cliffy!")

The Hyper force got bored, and turned on the cameras to see how Codi was doing. (Tomorrow was the last day at the space station, and it was her B- day!

("Codi and…." S.C said. Why"! you little I yelled at S.C)) They saw Codi standing in the middle of a hundred formless circle she took her sky blue ninja swords out of their sheaths Then she saw a moving bag. Then she changed to hyper mode like Chiro, but sky blue. "No" don't touch her, or me, Malachite, Onyx, and Otto will kill you she said as she sliced the last formless, or so she thought. She tried to touch it but it had electricity that could kill you if you touch it to long. She had a deep breath, and held it screaming as she opened it when she was done Jet came out. Jet was checking Codi for a pulse. She sighed with relief. Then a formless came and took a flame thrower and amid at Codi. She screamed in pain and then Jet killed him. She ran over to her and then said sobbing "B-breathe, I said breathe"! Now pounding her chest. They saw her dragging her to the med bay. They sat there speechless. Then Brian broke the silence, said shakily "W-we got to go"! Then Antari said no we can't. I'm sorry Brian, we can't the space station won't let us. We have to go tomorrow. At that every one stormed to their rooms. (You killed yourself!!! You are so stupid! Said S. No you are, and you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out!)

"No you can't die" said Jet 20 min. later. "You just can't" she keep saying over, and over again. Then she heard a beep bop beep bop, and a voice that said "I wouldn't dream of it" (ha take that Samantha). "Codi your alive how"? (Codi totally brand new looking) I don't know something in me would'ent let me die. She said. (C… Sammy say one word one word and you're dead. Odi and Brian… Ok that's it! Ahhhhhhhh running like a maniac) "That's - that's so cute". Said Jet. "What is"? Said Codi. Nothing you'll find out sooner, or later. Said Jet. The next day Codi and Jet were on the ceiling (One of Codi's many powers) ready to pounce on someone. (Guess who) after decorating the Super Robot. When the team got back they were amazed that the robot looked so cheery after a death. "Ok" said Brain "Where are you"! Then Codi whispered "3-2-1".Then out of the blue they heard some one say "Attack". Then two lumps landed on Brian, and Otto, as the dust cloud cleared they saw Codi on Brain, and Jet on Otto. They all ran towards Codi (I told you had to wait).

It was Christmas, and they where opening presents. Codi and Brain snuck up on Jet, and Otto, (that was me) and Sammy, and John. Every body was laughing, and they looked up, and blushed. (Pay back mohahahaha) They kissed. (Lol)("Ahhhhhhhhh"! I screamed "that's right you better run" said Sammy with my bazooka) an hour later every one looked at Codi and Brain evilly they looked up and there they saw it, and blushed. "Ill get you back for this Sammy". (Ok, Ok S, and J only kissed for a sec. satisfied Sammy? I asked. "A little". She said. (Still chasing me)) Codi gave him a peck on the cheek, and they blushed really, really red. ("Codi and Brian sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g….." "why you little"! I screamed at Sammy I finally got her neck and she got out "darn that girl slippery"! Well that's the end of book one bye bye for now "mohahahaha"! "Dun dun dunnnnnnnn"! "Sammy"! I chase her all over the robot.)

Me: What did you think?

Saturn: That's all you wrote?

Me: Yep

Saturn: Where is me?

Me: U's not in yes

Saturn: Come here so I can hug you

Me: Ok!(If you didn't understand the perenthases then for get it!)

A dust cloud appears where Dragonqueen and Saturn was

Sammy: Ok?

Lila: R and R?

Sprx: Check out her profile, and there was some thing else she requested for one of us to say what was it…..?

Nova: You dimwitted monkey she said for us to say R and R and no flames!

Sprx: Oh yeah!

Sprx and Nova: R and R! No Flames!


End file.
